Tales Of Symphona: For Whom We Love
by TakeMeSkyHigh
Summary: This story takes place after the  Bad  ending of the game Tales of symphonia 2: Dawn of the new world. Ratatosk and Emil are now free, but now a new problem has risen. Can you find out what that issue is? It may not involve the regeneration of the world.


Tales Of Symphonia 3: The Lunar Eclipse

"I can't wait to see Emil again!" Marta happily announced. They finally figured out a way to free Emil and Ratatosk without unsealing the gate. They would be their own person Ratatosk would not live in Emil anymore. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he can't wait to see you too, Marta" Genius agreed. They continued their way to the gate, holding the 'key' that will keep the seal intact.

Just as Marta was about to put it in a female voice announced, "Leave, I don't want to hurt you guys!" This made Marta enraged. "Who are **you** to stop **me** of seeing **my **Emil!" Marta took out her weapons. "Do not interfere!" just as she was about to cast a spell a striking fierce kick sent her flying.

"MARTA!" the group said in unison. "How **dare** you **hurt** my **friend**! **You're** going to **pay**!" Lloyd took out his twin blades. "I am here only to protect lord Ratatosk!" the girl with long flowing blue hair, green emerald eyes, and fair tan skin explained.

"I repeat, I don't want to hurt you guys, please leave!" she warned. Lloyd charged at her with a raising falcon. "She was just here to set Ratatosk and Emil free without unsealing the gate!" he said as he continued to slash after she dodged the falcon. "W-what?" she stopped in shock, resulting in taking a nasty cut to Lloyd's blade.

"R-ratatosk.." she fell to her stomach. "SISTER!" a little girl ran out of the back room with a giant stuffed toy. "W-what did you do to my sister?" the girl screamed. The group looked at her in shame. "She was trying to kill our friend!" Sheena finally said.

"Look at your friend you fools.." the girl said monotonously. "M-Marta?" Colette called out to her. "S-she.. held back... she whispered to me.. 'Move'" Marta admitted. The small girl had a black aura around her now. "M-my sister. . .BLACK SPHERE!" she casted the spell on Lloyd causing him to lose consciousness."

He's not dead, just drained all of the mana out of his body for the time being." she explained. Colette ran to him and held him. "That's enough, kraehe." a male voice commanded. "Yes.." the little girl returned to his side leaving her sister. "Get up, Elli." he commanded the wounded girl. "..." Elli said nothing as she looked up with tears in her eyes. "S-shes crying!" Colette announced.

She stood up and wiped her face before turning towards the man. "I apologize for my failure." Elli lowered her head. Just as she did, she received a punch in her face causing her to go back to her knees. "WHY YOU!" Sheena growled. "L-lord Ryan!" kraehe cried.

"I-I'm fine, kraehe." her now bloody nose leaked all over the floor. "J-just know.. I only serve answer to lord **Ratatosk**." she glared with her now hazed eyes. "Look at you, you barely have consciousness. You still dare have the audacity to go against me?" he laughed. "You're a very **foolish **girl." he stepped on her hands. "STOP IT!" Marta screamed. She ran towards him and slashed him with her weapon.

"I'm sorry for this..BLACK SPHERE!" Kraehe casted on Marta, but instead Elli got in the way. "S-sister!" kraehe exclaimed. "Marta open the gate," she looked at kraehe with a weak smile. "I understand dear sister. Y-you're just protecting your lor-" she fell down unconscious

The spell on Lloyd release and almost immediately he sprung to his feet. "Professor Raine, I heard everything can you please use healing magic to heal her?" Lloyd asked. "B-but Lloyd.. she's the enemy." Raine protested. "She just took a punch, cut, and a magic spell.. does that really sound like an enemy?" Lloyd grew irritated. "Fine." She began to cast the spell.

"Don't forget that I'm still here." Ryan announced as she kicked Elli's body around. As they forgot about Marta that gave her the chance to open the gate. She took the round Crystal into the gate to act like a temporary seal. The gate began to open. "IT WORKED!" Marta screamed. Everyone looked towards the gate simultaneously. "MARTA!" Emil's voice yelled. "EMIL!" Marta ran towards him and hugged him as he exited the gate along side Ratatosk.

Ratatosk looked at Elli. "Who did this?" he asked. Everyone pointed to Ryan. "M-my lord forgive me, she was being disobedient." he bowed. "L-Lord Ratatosk?" Kraehe asked. He walked towards Ryan and raised his hand. "Please don't kill my Lord!" Kraehe blocked his way to Ryan. "Kraehe.." Ryan watched in shame.

"Move child. You choose to protect him over your own sister? I should kill you with this fool." Ratatosk said with disgust. Elli slowly got up, still half unconscious. Ratatosk looked back at her. "Don't get up," he looked at her broken fingers. Then, he walked over to her and touched her head. "Infliction Reverse!" he took Elli's wounds and inflicted it upon Ryan. Picking her up with a caring face. Which caused everyone to look in shock."Is that really Ratatosk?" Lloyd asked. "Lets go." Ratatosk commanded as he turned back to look at Kraehe pick up Ryan and return to their base. "Thank you.. Ratatosk." She whispered. He looked back with a sly grin.

**~~Later~~**

After setting up camp Ratatosk and Emil talked about how it was to be away from everyone. Ratatosk made it seem like he didn't care, but in reality he was more concerned about Elli. Her bruises still stayed, though she did not feel them. The dead face she wore disturbed him; he wanted never to see that for his sake. Marta smiled at Emil for the longest. "Emil, can we talk alone for awhile?" Marta asked. Emil blushed and nodded, standing up to have his hand held by the girl he obviously loves. "S-so Marta, what do you want to talk about?" the blonde asked, still blushing. "I love you Emil. I never want to lose you again!" Marta confessed as she fell into his arms, sniffling. "Poor Marta... I bet she was lonely without Emil." genius said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Turning the attention back to Elli they watched her sadly. "Even though I thought she was the enemy she still protected Marta. She is a good person at heart. It's rare to find someone who is willing to risk their very own life for the sake of someone else's, especially the enemy." Regal said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She's way too young to do those kinda stupid things though..." Sheena said. Elli got up slowly to prove that she's strong enough to protect Ratatosk and anyone for that matter. "I'm fine!" she smiled at everyone. Ratatosk stood up and quickly held her close to him.

"Don't over do it, fool." He said. "Lord Ratatosk..." Elli cried. "I am so weak..!" she covered her face to hide her tears.

"Elli, fight me." Lloyd challenged. "Lloyd! She's hurt, crying and defenseless!" Sheena cried. "Yeah, Lloyd! Are you really that stupid?" Genius asked. "Shut up Genius, She's weak so why not get stronger?" He said. "But Lloyd.. look at her condition." Colette protested. "Come at me!" he ignored them as he got into his battling stance. "Okay." Elli accepted the challenge.

This was her time to see what she was made of no matter if she were hurt or not. She wanted to push her self until the point she collapsed. Ratatosk glared at Lloyd. He just told her not to push it and that idiot went and challenged her. "Don't hold back on me, Lloyd." She asked.

"Alright, consider this me accepting you as my friend." he said.

Emil and Marta rushed over "What's going on! What's Lloyd doing!" Marta cried. "Just watch." Ratatosk said. Marta stared at him surprised that he spoke to her. Elli charged at Lloyd with full speed. Lloyd jumped and started with a Raising Falcon Followed by a Demon Thrust. "Demon Thrust!"He yelled as he thrust his twin blades.

"Angel Kick!" she kicked her heel into his head causing him to create a giant hole in the ground with his head. "Demonic Arrow!" a swarm of black arrows follow. "Lloyd!" Colette called out. He jumped just before they could reach him.

Elli turned to look at Ratatosk, noticing him and Marta looking at each other it gave Lloyd the opening he needed. Not paying attention to the fight Elli received a dangerous blow to the stomach. "Ack...!" She yelped. Causing Ratatosk to simultaneously jump and catch her as she fell out of the air. "Fool." he growled as he passed by Lloyd.

"Don't touch me, I'm still fighting!" Elli screamed. She jumped out of Ratatosk's arms and lunged her self back at Lloyd. Is this girl crazy? What is she possibly going to accomplish? Why did she have the drive to fight? Why was she mad? Cause of Marta? Was she jealous? Of what? She had so many questions going through her head at once which caused her to fight recklessly. "I don't want him to look at her, I DON'T LIKE IT!" she yelled as she hit aimlessly. "_**Why?**_" a unfamiliar voice spoke. "This strong presence..!" Raine announced. "You feel it too?" Presea asked with a cautioned face. "Lloyd be careful you are no longer fighting with only Elli." Raine said.

"What do you mean, sis?" Genius asked, not understanding what she said. "Someone or Something is controlling Elli's body for her while her sub-conscious is still present." Raine explained. "So, basically there's another person inside of her just like Emil- Ratatosk had?" Marta asked. "Yes, basically. This presence is more **dangerous****.**" Raine said.

"H-how exactly do we find out who is it?" Emil asked. Ratatosk scoffed. He was annoyed now, the extent people go to use someone else was ridiculous to him. Did the foolish person inside her not realize that Elli can not handle much more?

"You should at least be aware of your own body extent." Ratatosk arrogantly said. Elli turned towards Ratatosk's voice. 'Are you there, Lord Ratatosk. Can you see me? I'm trying so hard to prove to you I can be by your side, Lord Ratatosk!' Elli's thoughts were heard by everyone except Ratatosk.

'I will make you stronger, just let me borrow your body for a bit, darling.' The voice offered. 'Okay.' Elli fell into the darkness not long after-wards. "Hello, honey." The more mature voice spoke to Lloyd. "I am Lucia, but **you **may call me Luci~ " she introduced. She pressed her chest against Lloyd and grinned. Ratatosk and Colette glared at the girl. "What are you doing to Lloyd!" Colette said, irritated at her gestures.


End file.
